


Why didn’t you stop me?

by veikos



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veikos/pseuds/veikos
Summary: Lila time travels into the sparrow academy, meeting Diego again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Kudos: 12





	Why didn’t you stop me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot that I won’t be adding onto. I wrote it in June/ August?? Idk

“why did you stop me”  
“Because I love her” 

Diego breathed in deeply as he saw Lila teleport in his room. She looked the same since the last time he saw her, except her hair was longer and she was wearing an overall dress as she did when they escaped the mental institution together. “Lila??” Diego said walking towards her in the empty room. Lila held out a knife and Diego stopped in his tracks with his hands up. Her dark brown eyes focused intensely on the man. “dont move.” She said in an English accent. Lila eventually lowered the knife after she studied Diego. The man lowered his hands slowly and spoke, “Where did you go?? Why did you come back??” Diego said softly and slowly walked over to the girl. Lila put down the suitcase and responded. “I went back to the commission obviously. I came back for you, you dumbass”. Diego hesitated and then eventually pulled her into a big hug. “I missed you Lila.” He said as the woman hugged him back. “You dont have to be so soft...” She said smiling.


End file.
